


Enthusiasm

by badly_knitted



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Character Study, Community: comment_fic, Friendship, Geek Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel’s enthusiasm for everything can be a mixed blessing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enthusiasm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



> Written for brumeier’s comment_fic prompt ‘Stargate Multiverse, Any, "Everything Is Awesome!"’

Daniel’s like a kid in a toy store. No matter where they go and what they see, it gets him bubbling with excitement. Crumbling ruins, weird artefacts, the locals with their peculiar languages and customs, all of it seems to fill young Doctor Jackson with awe and delight. His thirst for knowledge is unquenchable.

Jack swears the archaeologist is going to give himself serious whiplash one of these days, trying to look in every direction at once. It would be funny if he weren’t so prone to blundering into trouble without thinking things through first. That’s definitely something Jack’s going to have to work on with him. Following orders isn’t exactly Daniel’s strong point.

To be fair, it’s not entirely Daniel’s fault. He’s not military so he’s not accustomed to chain of command. Jack knows he’s trying to adjust, and some days he’s just trying, but his enthusiasm is irrepressible and even after visiting several dozen worlds, he still gets overexcited.

In a way, Jack’s kinda glad about that. It’s good that Daniel can still find happiness in his work despite not knowing what’s happening to Sha-Re, or where she is. Daniel’s main purpose for joining SG-1 was to find his wife, but there’s no way of knowing how long that might take, or if they’ll ever even succeed. At least he’s being kept occupied in the meantime.

Oops, there he goes again; better tag along, just in case. God knows what he’s spotted this time, but whatever it is must be pretty awesome by Daniel’s standards, judging by the speed at which he’s talking; not that Jack understands more than the occasional word. When Daniel starts jabbering in Geek-speak, Jack’s brain shuts down. 

Of course to Daniel, everything they encounter is awe inspiring and cause for excitement. Must be a scientist thing. Nevertheless, Jack finds himself hoping that enthusiasm never wears off. Daniel just wouldn’t be Daniel without it, and despite how annoying he can be, Jack wouldn’t change him for the world.

The End


End file.
